Sarahtops
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: Abby confesses to Connor something she sees as silly from her past, but Connor decides that her lack of good childhood memories is unacceptable and tries to find her the most perfect gift. Out of season Conby fluff. Please R&R!


_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Primeval or it's characters. No copyright intended.**

_**A/N: **_**So! I know, I haven't posted in a while! I'll probably post pretty randomly through the school year, whenever a one-shot or something comes to mind. Summer I'm never busy so I posted like crazy, but I'm going to be pretty busy now so sorry if I'm not very reliable in story postings.**

**This is a just a little fluff for my 20th story! Enjoy!**

* * *

The stuffed, fake furred toy sat expectedly motionless on Connor's bed. Abby smiled to herself, seeing it just sitting on his bed like he slept with the thing. She picked it up in her hands, brushing the soft texture with her thumbs as she gripped a hold of its plush arms.

"Abs?" Abby whipped around to see Connor staring at her, standing at the entrance to his room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. That's where he was, he was in the shower!

"Connor, there you are!" The toy stayed in her grasp as she came up to him looking irritated. "I couldn't find you anywhere, so I came in your room to look for you. Don't get any ideas."

He gave her a devious smile. "No ideas are thinkin' in here," he gestured to his head. She smirked back at him and he cleared his throat, looking down at the stuffed animal in her hands. "Are you napping Stanley? Tabitha stole him to play Tea Party in his early years, heard he's good company – though she complained he was rather sarcastic."

Abby giggled, looking down at the stuffed bear. "Nah, I just … Just thought it funny you still keep him in your room, is all."

"Course I do, me favorite bear when I was a kid. Took him everywhere, didn't I?" Connor replied while he brushed past her, the wet drips of water on his arms dampening her sleeve. He gathered some of his clothes and then looked up, seeing Abby just standing there staring. "Abs…? You okay?"

She was blushing now. She could feel her check stinging with embarrassment. The view of Connor wet and shirtless was more than nice but that wasn't why she was staring. She was actually lost in thought. "Sorry, no… I-" she felt tears burn the lids of her eyes and she placed the teddy bear down on his bed. "I'll let you get dressed."

Abby rushed out and shut the door before she showed any more of obvious emotion. She hoped to god Connor didn't notice anything and would just pass it off as Abby her being out of character self again.

Abby's hopes were crushed when she reached the short distance to the kitchen and heard Connor rushing out of his room and to _her _as quickly as possible. He came to the counter, staring at her from across the small little seating area, and sat down. His shaggy, dark hair was still all wet and he looked practically naked with just jeans and a fitted white t-shirt.

"Abs, what's wrong?" he asked, now seated and ready to hear anything.

"It's nothing Connor, you have nothing to worry 'bout. Just got lost in thought and ended up embarrassing myself. I'm fine, though, yeah?"

Connor was no idiot. Actually he was a genius. Why did she let a genius move in? "Abs." He gave her a stern, 'I'm not going anywhere' look and Abby sighed.

"Just childhood stuff, Conn."

"Tell me?"

"No," she said quietly as she shook her head.

"Why not?"

"It's stupid, and well, childish. Doesn't matter." She started for the lounge area and Connor caught her wrist, twisting her back to face him.

"It obviously does matter, and if it matters to you then it matters to me, yeah? Tell me."

Abby looked down at her feet and nodded. "All right, fine. But don't tease me when I do or you'll regret it."

He smiled at her. "Promise I won't tease or laugh."

She looked up to speak and she let out a wrenched breath. "It's just … well, when I was a kid I never … I never _got _any stuffed bears, or stuffed cats or stuffed… anything. I never had any stuffed animals at all really. For some reason though I really, _really_ wanted this stuffed animal and I'd beg for it 'till I was yelled at, I can't even remember what animal it was now." She let out a small laugh and shrugged. "I never got it though, and I just… I guess seeing 'Stanley' made me look back at that. See? Stupid. Now can you let go of my hand?" She was smirking at him and Connor looked down and suddenly let loose her hand.

"M'Sorry …"

"It's fine, just a hand." She said teasingly and started back into the lounge.

"No, not the hand," she looked back at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry you never got a stuffed animal. That's … Abs, do you have _any_?"

She shook her head but smiled. "Doesn't matter anymore, Conn. It's just a fake bear."

"With a humor that's strikingly similar to Lester's."

Abby let out a laugh and walked out of the room completely, leaving Connor to think. What's a childhood without a favorite stuffed animal? Then, Connor thought up an idea.

* * *

"Go on, open it before it collects dust!"

Abby grinned at him. She was dressed in a red dress and wore white flats that now stayed on the floor as her legs were folded up with her in the couch. Connor wore a red scarf but that was about where his wardrobe stopped at being seasonal, that and his green socks.

"If it's a video game you're going to be slugged, you hear?"

He grinned back at her and shook his head. "It's a not a video game. Thank goodness."

She beamed at him and tore out the red, green and white tissue paper. Once she got to the bottom of the gift bag she saw a stuffed animal waiting for her to pick up. Tears welded Abby's shut, if she opened them she started bawling and she knew it.

"Abby…?"

Abby ignored his concerned tone of voice and opened her eyes, seeing the stuffing filled Ceratops through her blurred eyes. She reeled the dinosaur out of the bag and she was completely speechless. Did he remember she had never had a stuffed animal before or was this just a silly gift?

"You never got a stuffed animal and I didn't think that right." That answered her question. "I found a lot of options but this one, well this is the only creature we've yet to have come through an anomaly and I know you've always loved them… Plus you're middle names 'Sarah', thought that was sorta funny. If you don't like it-"

Connor was interrupted by Abby's finger on his lips. "Shut up," she said through her horsed voice. "And thank you."

He nodded, her finger still lying on his lips. She removed her hand and smiled at him. "You remembered."

"Course I remembered, how could I forget?" Abby looked back at the Ceratops and let out a content sigh. "So… You like her then?"

Abby looked at him with a smug expression. She stared at him for a moment and then decided something. It was about time. Abby placed the Ceratops gently beside her and resituated herself so she sat on her knees.

Connor looked at her confused and he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by her lips meeting his. It took Connor a moment to realize she was actually kissing him, but when it registered he passionately returned the kiss.

Abby pulled away for breathing reasons and Connor was just grinning. It was about time she realized just how much she loved him, been long enough if you asked her.

"I'll take that as a yeah, then?"

Abby widely smiled back. "Yes Connor, she's perfect."

"Merry Christmas, Abs."

She stifled a laugh, "Yeah, merry Christmas Connor. Now, I think this is the part when you're supposed to kiss me."

Connor smiled once again and took no time to hesitate.

* * *

_**Reviews are like Fudge Bars.**_

_**I love Fudge Bars.**_


End file.
